marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raven Darkholme (Earth-616)
No evidence to suggest she was ever a woman at all? Thats an extremely omnious statement. To the person who wrote that... what made you think of adding that exactly? There may be no evidence proving shes been a woman all the time but what evdience is there that points to her being a man? Darklighter88 19:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I can see where they are going with it. Maybe it would be best to move that info into the Notes or Trivia, since it is fairly speculative anyway.--Max 02:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure. if you feels its necessary. I'm sorry if I offended anyone or anything I just thought it was a strange statement. Thanks for taking notice though. Darklighter88 12:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for editing that last bit of wording before Max, but could you edit one over part of Mystique's Article? Its sentence in her notes that refers to the same thing as before that I was pointing out: If I'm right, relatives is only in the universe she's in right. Nocturne isn't from 616 so I can just remove her as a relative? "In addition, no evidence has been presented to confirm that she was born a woman at all. However, her earliest meeting with her friend Destiny (Irene Adler) was stated to have occurred at "the dawn of the 20th century." Can you edit that one as well? She's a mother, that's good enough for me. --James Howlett 17:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) as Surge Can someone upload a picture of Mystique as Surge please? --Johnnybravo44 16:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Real Name Her last two Handbook entries have confirmed "Raven Darkholme" to be an alias, and (necessarily) her real name. Should we move this page to reflect that? --GrnMarvl14 21:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Original appearance http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/spotlight/showquestion.asp?faq=10&fldAuto=79&page=7 "While infiltrating a government spy agency in the hopes of learning who had been compromising many of her secret identities, Mystique, like all mutants worldwide, fell victim to the High Evolutionary's mutancy-negating energy field. Raven suddenly found herself powerless and exposed. She uncontrollably morphed back to her true form and then slowly began to lose all of her anomalous physical traits. She was soon an ordinary-looking, human woman with red hair and hazel-colored eyes. Caught red-handed, she was taken into custody. X-Men #379" So I guess this answers the "she may not have been born female" answer,as well her original appearance -Giraffah Asexual I'm removing "asexual" and changing it back to "female". In the animal kingdom, asexual refers to something that reproduces asexually (like the symbiotes). With humans "asexual" refers to someone who is not interested in sex (it's like an alternative to homosexuality or heterosexuality or bisexuality). It's not really appropriate for Mystique in either case. And even if you are using it to say she can change between genders, she still obviously favors being a female. If "asexual" is applied to her then it also has to be applied pretty much any shape-shifter. --Gipdac (talk) 07:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I added the category of Transgender Characters in that she can willingly be both (even if she prefers being female). Not really sure if that should be applied to her general gender though. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 13:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Recent Appearances Could someone who is reading All-New X-Men and Uncanny X-Men update her bio..? I would if I was.. Thanks (hopefully). --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 00:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) AXIS section A mysterious man named...? Who? This paragraph is confusing me. Maybe I'm just reading it wrong. CrazyLuca (talk) 19:57, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Powers Some powers seem to pop up, get semi-retconned then pop up again, so I'm putting them here for future reference to be added or deleted as fits. Mass alteration -First mentioned in X-Men Manifest Destiny #4. Possibly retconned Wolverines #7 Animal morphing -First seen in various X-Factor v1 (136 for example) issues. More recently in Daken Dark Wolverine #3 and Astonishing X-Men #62. Retaining a form when knocked unconscious -First seen in Sabretooth & Mystique #2 and again in Ms Marvel v2 #50. Possible self-liquification -Seen in Wolverine v5 #11. Maybe part of her post resurrection powerset. --Gondorian201216:25, October 16, 2016. (UTC)